The invention relates to electronic equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to controlling electronic equipment with a touching-type signal input device.
Groups of tabs are widely used in user interfaces of web pages, applications, and browsers. A user locates a corresponding web page or view by clicking a tab in a group of tabs, so as to switch and browse among multiple web pages or views.